Futuro Desolado
by Koyuuki
Summary: Todo lo que conocemos puede dar un giro inesperado, eso mismo es lo que desea una Hanyou llamada Izumi, quien intenta corregir los errores del pasado para un mejor futuro.  Nueva versión del fanfic, el Rating subira
1. Introduccion

¡Hii, Hii! Aquí les traigo la segunda versión del fanfic "Futuro Desolado", he alargado el contenido y al mismo tiempo pienso cambiar muchas cosas en los sucesos de cada capítulo, por el momento publicare la introducción y el capítulo 1, ya que aun estoy trabajando con los demás, los tendrán muy pronto x3 esta vez prometo no tardarme tanto, ¡Disfrutenlo!.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha pertenece a la fantastica mangaka Rumiko Takahasi, todos los personajes a excepción de Izumi son creación de ella.

**Futuro Desolado**

_**Introducción**_

Era un día normal para nuestros amigos o por lo menos eso parecía, por fin todo estaba aclarado para InuYasha, sus sentimientos, sus ideas para el futuro, sus dudas se veían finalmente despejadas, pero a qué precio… Con unas serie de sucesos trágicos logro entender a cual amaba en verdad, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, el destino nuevamente no tenía pensado ser amable con él, arrebatándole la felicidad que finalmente creyó encontrar...

El grupo de InuYasha se dirigía a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya que habían resultado heridos después su última batalla con Naraku, quien como era de esperarse, lamentablemente volvió a escapar dejándoles su habitual amenaza.

Kagome tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar ese día, pero no tenía ni idea, del gran cambio que iba a representar en su futuro, su presentimiento estaba en lo cierto y todo seria por causa de esa joven de peculiares aires de misterio alrededor de su pasado, la Hanyou llamada Izumi.


	2. La Hanyo que Cruzo la Barrera del Tiempo

**Futuro Desolado  
**_**La Hanyou que Cruzo la Barrera del Tiempo.**_

El paisaje se notaba destruido, había una gran cantidad de árboles derribados por lo que parecía ser que una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, una enorme espada chocaba con las garras de un demonio de gran tamaño, la portadora de dicha espada, que para cualquiera era sorprendente que, considerando la estatura de la joven, pudiera manipular con tanta facilidad dicha arma, pero al ver más de cerca los rangos de la joven, se podrían dar cuenta de que no era una humana, sus rasgos delataban su verdadera naturaleza.

Su nombre era Izumi, era una Hanyou, y esta se encontraba librando una feroz batalla con un Youkai con la apariencia de un ogro, normalmente, los youkai con estas características eran los más débiles, pero ciertamente se había convertido en un digno oponente, el conflicto se llevo a cabo debido a que la joven había entrado en el territorio del ya nombrado monstruo, cuando parecía que ganaría la batalla aquel ser no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así como así, abrió una especie de portal que succiono a Izumi, ella perdió el sentido, trato de aferrarse al suelo con la ayuda de su espada, pero resulto en vano, una vez dentro del vórtice, cerro sus ojos hasta que sintió que aterrizo sobre unas hojas, al abrirlos, se percato de que estaba en la copa de un árbol, soltó un bufido de fastidio y con un solo movimiento quedo en el suelo de pie, mientras envainaba su espada.

- _Ash... Eso estuvo cerca..._ - Se quejo cerrando sus ojos con molestia mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus manos, abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor para determinar en qué lugar se encontraba y al mismo tiempo, en busca de la bestia para darle una buena paliza por las molestias ocasionadas - _¿Dónde está ese estúpido Youkai?... __Que tonto, con solo pisar un centímetro de su territorio me ataca de la nada, al menos me pudo haber advertido_ - Murmuro con un claro fastidio, la verdad, se le hacía extraño, no podía detectar el aroma de ese monstruo en las cercanías, peculiar, muy pero muy peculiar, no hacia unos pocos segundos, aun así... Aquel extraño portal que abrió la bestia, eso podría ser la clave, lo más seguro era que la había transportado a otra zona, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, después de todo ella estaba por ganarle, a lo mejor él se dio cuenta, y para evitar su muerte, la alejo lo más posible para poder conservar su patética vida, ja, que tontería considerando que la culpa fue de el por retarla.

La Hanyou exploraba el lugar y noto que algunas cosas estaban diferentes, demasiado... La curiosidad la invadía cada vez más, ¿En dónde demonios estaba? De alguna manera, conocía el lugar, se le hacía bastante familiar, a los pocos minutos pudo formularse una pequeña idea, se encontraba en su aldea de origen, o mejor dicho, en el bosque a las cercanías de esa aldea, si... Debía ser eso, maldijo a aquel demonio... Como se atrevía a enviarla allí, los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a su cabeza, la cual sacudió para tratar de olvidarlos antes de que se perdiera en ellos. Inicio un pequeño recorrido, observando con un rostro inexpresivo cada centímetro de la zona, algo estaba perturbándola, finalmente, quedo enfrente de un gran árbol con un pequeño orificio en el medio, suspiro con desgane, cuando era niña escucho sobre muchos acontecimientos que se suscitaron alrededor de este simple árbol, el Go-Shinboku...

Se acerco mas a este mientras extendía una de sus manos, posándola sobre la áspera madera, una diminuta sonrisa se asomo por sus labios al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, la nostalgia llenaba sus sentidos, eso le frustraba, pero era algo que no podía evitarse, no en este lugar, por años quiso olvidarlo, pero resultaba algo imposible, que mas daba... Lo hecho, hecho esta, no existía forma de cambiarlo, no importaba lo mucho que le doliera, se propuso a dejar el pasado de lado y continuar con su vida, y así ha sido por años, se limito a vagar de región en región, tratando de encontrar un nuevo hogar...  
Unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se dispuso a ocultarse, mientras observaba a un peculiar grupo aproximarse a la aldea que se encontraba a unos pocos minutos.

Una joven de cabellera negra trataba de animar a sus compañeros con palabras de aliento, tenía una sonrisa enérgica que estaba dispuesta a contagiarle a los demás, quienes, por el visible desgaste de sus ropas, era evidente que habían tenido un enfrentamiento con algo o alguien al igual que ella.

- _Vamos chicos animémonos un poco, puedo asegurar que la próxima podremos con el _- Aseguro con su gran sonrisa la joven Miko, o al menos eso parecía ser, puesto que sus vestimentas eran ciertamente peculiares, y que nadie _al menos de este tiempo _estaba acostumbrado a ver, repentinamente, una voz masculina la interrumpió sin el mínimo gramo de cortesía.

- _Kagome no empieces de nuevo, ya me estoy hartando de ese maldito _- Se quejo alzando la voz un Hanyou de cabellos plateados, vestimenta roja el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos cerrados, demostrando ser una persona de una muy limitada paciencia, se le veía frustrado, tenia algunos cortes en el rostro que no se veían a simple vista, demostrando ser uno de los que más daños sufrió en el ya nombrado enfrentamiento.

- _InuYasha, Kagome-Chan tiene razón, no puedes regañarla por querer animarnos, además sabes perfectamente que no eres el único aquí que quiere eso _- Aquella persona se le hizo familiar a la Hanyou que se encontraba oculta, su vestimenta demostraba que era una cazadora de youkai, una taijiya, ese gran boomerang en su espalda era casi inconfundible, pero no terminaba de comprender, por parte de la taijiya, esta caminaba al lado de un hombre de cabello negro algo corto.

- _Tranquilícense, tenemos tiempo de sobra para buscar a Naraku, pero primero debemos curar nuestras heridas _– Añadió con una voz seria con aires de sabiduría, era un monje, quien a pesar de su oficio, una de sus manos se dispuso a tocar a la exterminadora en su "parte trasera" mientras descaradamente tenía esa expresión de cómo si nada estuviera sucediendo, para que segundos después se escuchase una gran cachetada y que en su rostro quedara marcada la mano de la furiosa taijiya que elevaba un puño mientras lo observaba enfurecida y el reía con nerviosismo.

- _Tú nunca cambias verdad Miroku_ – Comento con una gota estilo anime un pequeño Kitsune luego de ver aquella escena de la atolondrada pareja, el pequeño caminaba al lado de una diminuta gatita de dos colas, a simple vista nadie podría imaginarse de que se trataba de un gran felino.

Izumi se quedo observando al grupo por un rato, eran ciertamente escandalosos, no dejaban de repetir una y otra vez lo molestos que estabas por no lograr su cometido, su mirada continua vagando, de alguna manera, los rostros de algunos resultaron... ¿Familiares? Allí se hayo tratando de recordar, hacia pocos minutos reflexionaba de lo mucho que quería olvidar, ahora solo trataba de encontrar en su memoria los nombres de esas personas, y en cuanto logro procesar la información sobresalto, llevo su mano a la boca y bajo la mirada atónita.

De repente de sus ojos salieron múltiples lagrimas, cerro con brusquedad sus ojos, llevaba años sin derramar una sola lagrima, esa cascada de sentimientos fue causada por dos de los integrantes de aquel grupo, uno de ellos fue el que provoco las lagrimas y la otra persona... Simplemente no comprendía, había algo en ella que llamaba su atención, pero ¿Por qué?... _"Quien era ella", _fue lo que se estaba preguntando la chica.

- _No… No es posible… _- Murmuro atónita, salió de su escondite y corrió, para así repentinamente abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a InuYasha, quien al igual que los demás no entendía por qué motivo esa desconocida se le lanzo así de repente.

Estaba demás decir que el grupo se encontraba bastante sorprendido, la joven era de cabellos negros con mechones platinados que resaltaban con la luz, poseía unas peculiares orejas caninas de color negro como la mayor parte de su cabello y su vestimenta, era la de una guerrera (/Similar a la de Midoriko/) Hasta los momentos, no podían ver su rostro, ya que lo mantenía oculto en el pecho de un muy sorprendido InuYasha.

_- Otou-San, te extrañe tanto... _– Susurro sollozante, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo, mojando el pecho de InuYasha, quien solo atino a escuchar "_Te extrañe tanto"_ mirándola con extrañeza sin lograr comprender a lo que se refería, en su vida la había visto, y ahora de la nada se abrazaba de esa forma a él, absurdo, y ciertamente eso despertaba las sospechas entre los miembros del grupo, especialmente las de cierta pelinegra, al peliplateado se le vino a la cabeza lo posiblemente enojada que estaba Kagome, lo que un escalofrió de terror recorriera su espalda, y de esa forma se dispuso a intentar separar a la chica de él.

- _¿Oye niña, porque me abrazas?_ - pregunto sin el menor tacto tratando de zafarse del abrazo sin la más mínima delicadeza, para él era bastante haber perdido contra aquel despiadado enemigo, pero ahora de la nada que aparezca una extraña chica, era el colmo.

Y así, Izumi, se hizo una importante pregunta... Una que esperaba que se contestase pronto.

* * *

**B**ueno, les agrado? .w. espero en verdad que les haya gustado xD vamos, reviews, reviews, díganme que les pareció, se acepta de todo menos insultos obvio ewe así sabré que puedo seguir continuándola, aun no he borrado la otra versión, pero lo hare en cuanto publique los cap que están allí ya editados y los nuevos que no coloque nunca xDU  
Recuerden, los comentarios son parte de lo que anima a los autores a continuar, así que no tarden dejar su coment!


End file.
